(1) Field of the Invention
In general the invention relates to systems of document generation and dispute resolution. More particularly, the invention relates to databases, networks, methods, graphical user interfaces and other means to facilitate the delivery of legal services and dispute resolution.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Database systems and document control methods are known in the related art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,515 by Ciaramitaro and assigned to General Motors describes a system of storing, associating and selecting documents. But, the known related art fails to enable the nuanced production of legal documents integrated into a system to facilitate the specialized protocols for establishing attorney-client relationships.